Deal With It
by chrispylid
Summary: When the six L'cie head for Oerba Vanile has a blast from the past, can the group stay together long enough for Vanile's toughts to matter? My look into the Characters Minds, based in-game. now with spoilers! reviews are always welcomed:D
1. Remembrance

Yay, my 1st fanfict - like that's an excuse:) This ones mainly for making my 2nd idea better done, but this ones still awesome. please check out my profile + vote on my poll, thanks and enjoy :D

* * *

**Deal With It**

**Remembrance**

Even though Lightning was willing to go slow, the group set off early. Fang was eager so lead the group. Vanile was with Fang at the front, sharing thoughts on what Oerba would look like now, Lightning's laid back approach seemed to be a dumb idea, Snow was very willing to let her know this, with the odd glare from Lightning silencing Snow.

It didn't take long for Oerba to be spotted, a few structures in the distance, this was all Fang wanted to see. She halted the group as she stared at her home, it made her day to see it wasn't a wasteland, or mere rubble, she didn't seem to notice the approaching Cie'th. Lightning did though, keen to show Snow that nothing had changed in her. She got the 1st strike, a real beauty too, off with an arm, within seconds 3 Cie'th became 2, the others were taken out fast too, Fang didn't have time to strike a blow.

"More Cie'th will be around, keep on your guard." Lighting was showing Snow how she's still in charge.

The after fight, Fang and Vanile stayed back and let Lightning lead, Fang had seen all she wanted to of her home town. Unknown to her, Vanile had already seen to much.

Vanile was the reason why Lightning didn't care about the groups pace. They had talked the night before, Vanile chose her words carefully, she had said that the was exited and nervous about going to Oerba, and wanted to "take it slow." The truth was she wasn't exited. Oerba reminded her of the past, and she had lied awake for hours after the others were asleep, thinking. She liked her home, but couldn't escape its links with her past.

Fang had noticed Vanile's depression, it was invisible to the rest, but Vanile was listening to Hope and only responding by laughing hard. Fang knew Vanile, Fang could tell a fake laugh from her.

Fang would have said something, but she wasn't too great. The Cie'th were people once, and those people could only have been from Oerba. It took her a while to get over this, but she decided that killing them was the right thing to do, she knew death was better than becoming Cie'th.

After clearing a section of Oerba from Cie'th, the group decided to rest, it was only the afternoon, but Fang wanted to stay for the night,  
"I need to clear my head" was her reason. Even though the others didn't understand how staying would help, they had never been away from home for more than a few months, so they amused Fang was right.

"come on!" Hope yelled to Vanile "you love exploring." Vanile was in no mood to explore, but Hope's cheery display got her thinking: His mum got killed because of snow, how come he's so happy? She followed Hope in pursuit of an answer.

* * *

Hope you it so far, P.S I'm looking for a Beta, I can't choose between 50 smiler ones so if your active+like FFXIII get in touch :D


	2. Questions and answers

Three times the length of Chapter one, and I actually have some funny bits in this one, enjoy, and someone give me a review :D

* * *

**Questions and answers**

The pair had ventured into an old house, Vanile felt better now, she had something to take her mind off her past. Last exploring she pointed out this house in particular because she didn't recognise it, but all the house's in Oerba looked smiler so as they entered through a broken door she saw a trashed home, she turned silent, and went very still. Hope soon realised something was up.

"You aright Vanile?" silence answered the question.

"This were your house?" Hope was guessing, had hadn't seen Vanile frozen like this before.

Vanile wasn't responding because her mind was back on the past, she didn't answer Hope but forced out a question.

"Hey, Hope. Do you hate Snow?"

Hope almost flinched, he was the silent one now. He was surprised at why Vanile asked this.

"no,why would I?"

"your, mother...sorry" Vanile hated what she had just done, she hated making people suffer but Hope responded quickly.

"it's fine, I'm over that. Snow's a good guy, an idiot, but a good guy"

Vanile smiled and let out a giggle, Hope did likewise. Vanile was happy now, she had got what she wanted form Hope, and hadn't hurt him in the process. Too bad forgiveness doesn't work on Vanile. Sazh had done so and that thought only hurt.

Vanile had got nowhere by talking to Hope. Despite this she began to relax and became her happy-go-lucky self. Vanile explained to Hope that the the houses were smiler and they all were "kinda mine" because they shared. They rejoined the group just before sundown where they chose a big house to sleep in.

"Its good to have a roof over our heads for once" Snow called, Sazh responded with

"We were in Taejin's Tower yesterday"

"Fine, a roof without everything inside trying to kill you"

"Wouldn't count on that!" Fang yelled, keen to get revenge on Snow for calling her home hell.

"Sweet dreams Snow" Fang called, Sazh and Fang were in hysterics now, Snow started laughing as Hope and Vanile joined in too, did a smile appear on Lightnings face too? It seems the idea beating up Snow in his sleep appeals to her.

Everyone was happy, but as the others fell asleep Vanile lied awake, as thoughts of the past crept in. She tried to fall asleep whilst the joke on Snow was still at the front of her mind, but it was no use. it was the same thoughts as ever, praying on her, just much clearer now, seeing Oerba again had triggered old memory's once deep down to resurface, good and bad. She remembered more and more, about how she'd screwed up and caused so many lives become devastated or ended, because of her. It didn't haunt her any more, it frightened her. She needed to escape from her thoughts.

She shot up, bolt upright, panting. She stared into darkness. She couldn't handle her thoughts, an icy cold struck her body, normally she would be in tears at worst, but she had been sweating, now away from the fear she was cold and tired, the perfect mood to curl up and sleep. she didn't know what time it was but she did know the others were sound asleep, with an occasional snore from Snow.

Snow, he's lost someone he loved like Hope. She fell asleep with thoughts of how Snow could be so optimistic after the hell he had been trough, and an unforgiving Lightning as a constant reminder.

Vanile awoke early, in a much better mood, its amazing what a nights rest can do. She could tell it was early because Fang was half asleep answering Lightning's questions on various monsters, Lightning as always seemed to be ready to attack anything at any time. Hope and Sazh were still sleeping, but where was Snow, Snow and Sazh are always last up, normally after Lightning's ordered them to.

"where's Snow?"

"Going for an early walk, he said" Lightning answered, in her usual tone.

"Probably making sure he's still alive" Fang added, yesterdays joke not quite gone.

"I'm gonna join him" Vanile said, as she skipped out of the house. Fang Shook her head before going back to the weak points of Behemoth's.

It didn't take long for Snow to be found, at his hight it took not much longer than a minute. He was looking into Serah's crystal tear, fixed on it.

"your up early" Vanile called, taking Snow out of his trance.

"What, oh right. I couldn't wait to get up today"

"why?" Vanile noticed Snow was now looking at the house as he answered.

"we are so close to getting Serah back, a day or so, I can feel it." Vanile hesitated, they had wasted a day doing nothing in Oerba because of her and Fang. Could this all have ended yesterday?

"can I ask you about Serah?" Snow again looked off after hearing Vanile's question. After a moment or to he responded.

"what do you want to know about her?" his tone was inviting, he barely ever talked about her, so this response was a surprise.

"how are you so positive with her being gone?" Vanile thought perhaps a less direct way could be better, but she needed to know, and Snow responded almost instantly.

"Because she's coming back. After all,being sad all the time doesn't help, you already know that though" Snow's answer made Vanile laugh, Snow smiled too.

"you need to tell Lightning that!" Snow laughed at hearing this.

"Your right you know, anything else you want to know?"

"what were you looking at, before you talked about Serah?" Snow took his time with this one.

"I.. were making sure Lightning wasn't around, she gets Annoyed if I talk about Serah" Vanile frowned

"why?"

"Dunno. Its just Lightning I guess, I don't like making angry so I don't talk about Serah. Lightning packs one hell of a punch you know" Vanile hated the fact that Snow was almost scared of Lightning, so he doesn't talk about Serah.

"That's just stupid, you should be able to talk about your own finance whenever you like, Lightning's being silly you know."

"I know, your right" at that moment Snow stopped because Lightning herself appeared from the house, Snow lowered his head and changed topic, Vanile played along, if Lightning got angry over talking about her sister, than she would go nuts over them backchating her.

Vanile was now keen to leave Oerba, the talk with Snow helped, but enough. No matter how many times she told herself "being sad doesn't help" she still was. Fang had got attached to her old home, she said she just wanted to see a few more things before they leave, but this took an hour.

As Lightning went off to track Fang down Snow started talking to Sazh about Serah. He must of done this a lot when away form Lighting, normally Vanile wasn't around ether, she was with Hope. She was with him now, they were all together inside the house, but after half an hour Hope and Vanile got bored, and left the house to find something to do. They had been playing on the ground outside for a while when they spotted Lightning and Fang. Arguing over staying a little longer.

"I told you, I was looking for my favourite house"

"I know were it is" Vanile leaped up as a smile shot onto Fang.

"Really?"

"Me and Hope saw it yesterday, come on we'll show you" Vanile beamed

"Ok, but don't be long" Lightning's steady approach to Oerba was long gone, her patients was going a slimmer way to. As the others left to this house Lightning climbed the steps to where Sazh and Snow were, to tell them that everyone leaving.

She reached the top when she heard Snow's voice mentioned the name Serah. She was in no mood to deal with Snow quietly but decided to wait and find out what he does behind her back. Lightning crouched by the door to hear them better, Snow was saying how brilliant Serah was, Lightning felt her anger fade to the point she would call them from away the house, and pretend she hadn't heard them. She was getting up but she still heard the conversation.

He started making jokes about Serah, they were barely mocking her, but any joke with Serah as the topic would have made Lightning angry, coming from Snow made it worse. Is this what Snow does normally? she overheard a few jokes until the word "legs" was mentioned by Snow. Lightning flipped.

"you bastard!" Lightning yelled as she burst into the room. Sazh had his back facing the door so spun round, Snow just stood there. He knew he had blown it.

* * *

If you've seen any silly mistakes let me know please :) I picked up a few reading though so they could be more.


	3. Action of the past

Here's chapter three guys, only one Chapter till finish, yay! enjoy

* * *

**Action from the past**

Fang, Vanile and Hope were just in sight, ready to move on as this happened, Lightning had hit Snow once then left, but Snow wasn't going to let Lightning to have her way, he chased her to the door to see it slammed in his face. Seeing this, Fang realised that it must be Snow talking about Serah.

"Hey, do you think Snow will ever learn how not to piss off Lightning?" Fang had seen this display before, to her it was funny. She thought in a few minutes everyone would have made friends and be fine again, but Snow was still looking for an argument.

Snow wanted to put an end Lightning's hateful attitude whenever he said the name Serah, however his chances normally against Lightning were at best, very low, and this wasn't at best. Lightning was stressed out before she heard him, and not prepared to take any advice to calm down, or even listen to what Snow was saying after making a "mockery" of Serah. All Lightning wanted Snow to do was shut up, but Snow wasn't going to let Lightning win again.

By now they were well outside, with Sazh looking from the house, keen to stay out of it. Fang realised that this time was different, when Lightning through another punch at Snow, but instead of taking it he caught her fist, and hurled it down. Very annoyed by now, Lightning punched again, the same result, Fang blocked Snow when he was about to hit back. Hope attempted to do the same with Lightning, but only resulted in a softer punch on Snow.

"Stop it, both of you!" Fang yelled, she knew that Snow and Lighting could overpower the rest of them, she and Sazh could stop Snow together , but Vanile and Hope on Lightning? No chance.

"NOW!" Fang's yell, snapped some sense into the two. There was a Brief silence, just eyes fixed on each others.

"you ever joke about my sister again, I'll kill you" An opportunity to end the argument arose here, but Snow was spurred on to make his voice heard

"I can't even talk about my wife to be? Serah wouldn't want that" This was Snows point, everything he does is for Serah. He was right, but at this moment it was about the worst thing to say.

"What Serah wants? You think she wants to be a crystal? You think she wants to be laughed at? You think she wants to be marred to an over obsessed moron! You don't know what she wants, you never have!" with this she stormed off into the wilderness, leaving one hell of a punch for Snow to remember.

It took a moment for Snow to come round, he was on the sitting ground, his sight was blurred for a while but his hearing was fine, good enough to hear Hope yell "why the hell did you do that?" Then run after Lightning, now gone.

Snow himself didn't really know what made him stand up to Lightning, but Vanile had a theory: "you should be able to talk about your own fiancé whenever you like." The talk they had must have done it, Vanile knew this was why. Making Snow feel good for a few minutes had caused this, another few lives to add to the tally, another few memory's to haunt her. She didn't know in detail what had happened but they all knew Lightning wasn't going be coming back and everyone be friends within a couple minutes.

"What happened between you too?" Fang wanted this to be dealt with fast, the group was in enough trouble already, without Lightning hating Snow. Snow shook his head, still on the floor and replied.

"she's crazy, I can't even talk without her getting pissed off" Fang saw that this was going nowhere so turned to Sazh, Sazh had stayed out of it until Lightning stormed off, he knew she wouldn't be too happy with him either, laughing at Snow's jokes. Now with Lightning gone, he was safe to approach.

"Hey, Sazh, you were with Snow when this all kicked off right?"

"yep. Snow was talking about how he missed Serah, he started by saying how wonderful and magnificent she was" Snow interrupted Sazh's sarcasm

"hey, you talked about Dajh as well, saying how brilliant he was too"

"Snow, you are trying to piss off everyone today aren't you?" Fang was still in a humourers mood.

"Is that what made Lightning that mad?"

"Not really, I cheered Snow up with a story of how I went nuts when I lost Dajh for a while. He started telling some funny story's about Serah, then Wham! Lightning kicks the freaking door in and all hell breaks lose"

"Snow am I right: You think she's crazy because she beat you up when you made a joke about Serah?"

"No, she doesn't even let me say her name, that's why she's nuts, I told her that, and now look, she's ran off with Hope."

Fang started thinking, what was the best way forward?

"Snow listen, your right, but your still gonna have to say sorry. I think Hope's calming her down, so you just go and reason with her and we can all move on. I'll come to, in case she kicks off again."

"Good idea" Snow replied "The last bit at least"

"Hey, you want Lightning hating you forever?"

"No"

"then lets go. Vanile, you and Sazh stay here, I don't think Sazh going's a good idea, and we can't leave him alone"

"Hey!" Vanile laughed at this.

"You too will be fine on your own right?"

"Course we will" Vanile said last waving them off.

It was late afternoon, Vanile and Sazh were sitting together on the steps outside the house, they had expected finding Lightning and saying sorry would take no more than an hour or so, but it had been much longer, and Vanile kept thinking about how it was no longer thoughts of the past that would haunt her. The sun was low and she knew that Sazh and her would mange a night alone, so Fang and the rest wouldn't come back in the dark. If they weren't back soon, they wouldn't be until late morning tomorrow at earliest.

Sazh snapped her out of her thoughts with one word.

"Cie'th!" Vanile looked forward, they were four of them ahead, she sprung into action only to hear Sazh call "I got these, you take the others" The others? Damn. Sazh had seem three more heading round the corner of the house, she whipped out her Binding Rod and attacked.

Sazh thought it would be best if he dealt with the bigger group, but he had only seen the other Cie'th briefly, he didn't see that three more Cie'th were round the corner, now he was dealing with four, oblivious to the fact that he had left Vanile to deal with six, even Lightning would have trouble with six.

Sazh's Vega 42s took out his Cie'th fast, he was down to the last one when he heard a squeal from Vanile.

"Sazh, help!" Vanile had started well, she had taken out two but now she was encircled, constantly blocking, she had taken in blows before calling for help, and as Sazh reacted by shooting the Cie'th she took more blows, Sazh aimed high anywhere and fired, his remaining Cie'th was easy to avoid, and the four on Vanile were easy to kill by them not seeming to care about getting shot. Sazh could barely see Vanile but he could tell she was not much more than a punch bag by now.

As Sazh finished off the last of Vanile's Cie'th then his own he ran over to Vanile, she was under the shot Cie'th, Lightning had lectured the group about how to deal with being encircled, all she seemed to talk about was battle tactics but it was clear to Sazh that Vanile hadn't listened. She had tried to block all the attacks instead of taking one blow in and getting out of the situation. Sazh had big problems moving the Cie'th off Vanile, and an unconscious body was the prize at the bottom.

* * *

This is now the longest thing I've ever wrote :D Has anyone got why the title's called Deal With It yet? And how come every other story seems to have reviews and I don't have one? Come on peeps, what's good and bad, or am I just "average"?


	4. Irreplaceable

Maybe not my last chapter as it turns out. I could have been two chapters but the name of it works sooo well. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Irreplaceable**

"You!" Lightning took out her Blaze Edge and Charged at Snow.

In the time between Oerba and now Hope had not done what Fang thought. He heard Lightning's side of the story and empathised. He hated back chat but didn't think Snow would make jokes about Serah. They had talked about how his lack of discipline had got Serah into this situation, and how he should be thankful that he was still alive. They had wound each other up with Snow's flaws and gone onto mocking him for calling himself a hero.

This is what got Lightning angry, Snow had never done anything which was more dangerous than what she had done, but she didn't run around calling herself a heroin. She had decided her thoughts on Snow a long time ago. The only reason she hadn't hit Snow in the past, or even say a bad word about him is Serah. They loved each other, Snow made her happy. He was all Serah seemed to talk about. She hated the fact that a "total jackass" made Serah so happy, but when his blind heroics go Serah into this mess, she couldn't handle it, so she denied to herself the knowledge of Serah being a L'Cie. All was silent before Lightning detected a voice, both Hope and Lightning knew who it belonged to, and what Lightning was going to do.

Snow stepped back and let Fang block Lightning, they had thought this might happen so planned ahead, not far enough to decide what to do if Lightning grabbed Fangs Bladed Lance and threw it aside, Fang with it, now her focus returned to Snow and she resumed her charge.

Snow had backed up a lot by now but he was frozen in a defensive stance, but what is he going to do? Fang decided for him. As she hit the floor let out a curse and winged her staff at Lightning feet, she stumbled but kept her footing and ended up crashing into Snow.

As she pulled away to prepare to strike she felt a tug on the Blaze Edge, Snow had grabbed the gun and before Lightning realized, she was disarmed, and Blaze Edge thrown aside. Snow would win In a fist fight, not that Lightning cared. She kicked him once before Fang had scrambled to her feet and got her Bladed Lance off the floor, a quick swing to the side of the head of a unaware Lightning and the fight was over, for now. Disarmed, outnumbered, but still wanting conflict, she spoke.

"Stay out of this Fang"

"Yer, I came all the way out here to watch you kick the crap out of snow, didn't I?"

"What does the hero want?" Lightning knew what he wanted but was trying to lower his guard so she could get he Blaze Edge back, she was very willing to kill Snow now.

"I wanna talk, I'm sorry I said what I did about Serah, but I want to talk about my own fiancé when I want"

"I think you've talked enough about her to Sazh, where is he"

"Not here" Good job Fang thought ahead

"I just want you to understand me. Just listen to me-" Lightning interrupted, she knew what was coming.

"You call me "sis" and your dead" Snow paused, he now was choosing his words carefully.

Lightning notice Fang entirely wasn't focused one her, she sprung into action. She Kicked Snow's left side as a distraction then dived to his right, she ran and picked up her Blaze Edge, the fight was back on, Snow had been easy to dodge, he had just turned round and Fang was fed up now, and again blocked Lightning, they were locked together, eye to eye.

"I said stay out of this!" Fang push hard but Lightning had tactics, she changed the position of her blade to the left side, Fang dropped her guard and as Lightning fell, she was supported by her Blaze Edge. This was what Lightning wanted, she fell and used the speed to plant her right foot in Fangs side , and pushed off from it, swinging her blade wildly, Fang had to dodge, which put her off balance, a barge from Lightning put her on the ground, this time Lightning hit the Bladed Lance from Fang with a quick flick from he Blaze Edge and went for Snow.

"I thought hero's fight Snow?"

"I wont fight you, why can't I talk about Serah?" Snow wasn't prepared to fight Lightning but she didn't care, she knew this was it.

"He has a point"

A hesitant voice stopped Lightning. Hope had been almost paralysed since Snow arrived. Lightning knew he didn't say something unless he thought it was true. She thought hard, she was going to ask why Snow wont fight but she knew why: "Serah wouldn't want me to"

She knew she was wrong. A long pause and a quite sigh showed the others this.

"Fine.. but no more jokes, and don't call me your sister either"

her eyes shot at Snow to ensure co-operation, a nod by him confirmed it, Lightning wanted more, but knew he wouldn't ever shut up about being a hero, so she would just have to cope. Lightning felt weak now had to try and salvage herself if she was to remain their leader.

"It's going to get dark soon, where are Sazh and Vanile?"

"Back in Oerba, didn't want you beating up Sazh as well" Lightning had got used to Fang joking about anything, so just ignored the comment. But Fang's tone was more serious. Lightning wondered whether Fang was referring to Snow or herself.

"They'll be ok on their own. We should stay here for the night, go back in the morning."

The others agreed, and Fang made the conversation around Lightning's attack on her. She was secretly embarrassed, Fang hated loosing fights but soon learned that Lightning had perfected that move up long ago, and Fang's attack was a "gift" for Lightning and as she was eager to explain, would have resulted in death if Lightning had her Blaze Edge a little lower and used the gun. Fang said that she would teach herself how to counter it, oblivious to the danger Sazh and Vanile were enduring.

* * *

Vanile awoke, the world was a dim, fuzzy blur. Sazh's voice echoed in her head.

"Vanile... Vanile! You ok?"

She tried sitting up, as she leaned forward she fell to her side.

"Vanile, don't try to move, are you in any real pain?"

"...my head hurts, and my arm"

Vanile pointed at her left arm, it was swollen with a purple mark down it, covered in bruises, like most of her.

Sazh tried to straighten the arm, as he touched as a shriek from Vanile stopped him. Vanile's eyesight stopped being so blurred, but still dim. She could see Sazh and that was about it.

"Where am I?"

"The house, we should be safe here"

"From what?"

"Never mind that, you'll need rest"

Vanile was never going to allow Sazh to dodge a question from her.

"Is there more Cie'th?" A hesitant Sazh confirmed her suspicions. A silence fell.

"...I'm sorry"

"For what? it's not your fault I put you up against six Cie'th, you should be happy your alive"

"I should have Said something sooner, or remember what Lightning says, I just blocked them with my Binding rod, they knocked it out of my hands so I just used my arm's and yelled. Did you take out all thoughts Cie'th?"

"Well, they were weren't attacking me, easy shots" This gave Vanile a short smile.

"Where are the others?"

"Not back yet, you weren't out cold that long" Vanile realized that why her sight was dim is because it's at night, not bad eyes.

"Enough chatting, you gotta rest"

"But there Cie'th down there, how many?"

"Doesn't matter, if they attack I'll defend you"

Vanile Attempted to sleep, worry kept her up this time. Once again she had done something stupid, and only luck would save them. The situation was hopeless, she had convinced herself that if Sazh and her stay here, it will be a matter of hours before they die. She knew that Sazh was lying, taking out so many Cie'th, then dragging her up steps, Sazh would be lucky to slay one. Slightly later she heard a noise, this shock took any shred of a thought of survival though the night away from her, and she wasn't to have any more lives ended because of her, she thought herself a curse, still actively destroying lives.

"Sazh?"

"I heard it to, it'll be find, just rest" He had been sleeping but woken by that noise.

"No, it's not that, Sazh, leave here"

"What?"

"Find the others, you can survive"

"You serious?"

"Go, please"

Sazh was still thinking of an explanation other than Vanile wanted Sazh to leave her and save himself, but he eventually knew that's what she meant.

"Where do you even expect me to go in the night, I'd probably be killed out there"

"If you stay here your gonna die, if you go you still have a chance, they aren't many creatures around here either"

Vanile had accepted her fate many times before, and she no longer feared death. Part of her longed for an end to her misery but once again, Sazh refuses to be the one to give her death.

"You want me to leave a kid to her death as I run away? I ain't leaving. Fang would kill me, if she didn't, I would"

"I don't want you to die defending me!" Vanile was in tears now, she never expected it to be easy to make Sazh leave, but knowing some thing's difficult didn't help.

"Listen to me Vanile, I ain't gonna leave you, even if I do make it how do you expect me to cope knowing because of me your dead"

Vanile had thought that this would save Sazh, she didn't think what he would be like afterwards. Sazh would be like her, every night thinking that he should have done something different .

"Sazh, I'm sorry"

"Hey, no need to apologise, we're gonna do fine, and that what matters, ok?"

"Yer, thanks Sazh"

"Any time"

Sazh was dropping off now and Vanile gave him a smile, though, he couldn't see it. She was happy now and herself fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

still no reviews :( at least loads of you are reading it.


	5. Reality

My last chapter, have fun reading

* * *

**Reality**

Daybreak, Sazh and Vanile woke up to find that the rest if the night had been quite, Vanile could now sit up and attend to her throbbing arm, it ached, but Vanile could cope.

"Hey Sazh, were still here" Vanile gave a smile, keen to lighten the mood after what had happened during the night.

"Don't get too happy, we still got to lay low, Lightning and the rest would have just got up as well"

"Do you think Snow and Lightning have made friends again?"

"Maybe, though Lightning were very annoyed, I hope she wont start on me when they get back"

"Do you think there ok? They should have been back yesterday?"

"They can cope, it's us you are surrounded by Cie'th, but stay out of sight and we'll be fine"

Lightning had got the others up early, they would have to go and get Sazh and Vanile before turning round and heading this way, she hated going round in circles, she only wasted time in Oerba because she didn't want to annoy Vanile and Fang.

The groups trek back was strange for the group, they were only a few Cie'th to fight, but yesterday they weren't any. And as they neared Oerba bigger groups stood in there way.

"Hey Fang, did you fight many Cie'th when you and Snow came after use"

"None"

The Cie'th were easy to kill, but the numbers were making Fang nervous.

"Do you think Sazh and Vanile are aright?"

"They'll be fine, these Cie'th are no match for them" Snow banged his fist's together as he said this.

"I still think we should hurry up"

"Were not in a hurry, we might wanna train on them later"

"Good idea Snow" Hope wanted to train himself as much as possible, he had Watched in awe as Lightning fought Fang, and he aspired to mimic Lightning's attacks perfectly.

"We don't have the time, do we Lightning?" Fang was hating Snow's idea, she could cope with the Cie'th being killed, she just didn't want to be the killer. Lightning sided with Fang, and almost forced them to agree that they had wasted enough time already, surprisingly Snow kept quite on why so much time had been lost.

As they approached Oerba they heard gunshots, they didn't sound controlled. Something was wrong, they knew Sazh was firing as fast as he could. Fang was last to hear them, but first to react, she sprinted to the front of the group.

"Forget these Cie'th, Sazh and Vanile are in trouble" Fang then started running again, only Lightning could keep up.

The shot's the group heard weren't the first ones fired, a few minutes earlier Sazh and Vanile had been spotted, Vanile had slowly peered out of a window. She was shocked by the amount of Cie'th that could attack at any moment and darted her head back in, this rapid movement attracted the attention of a few Cie'th, and gunshots attracted the rest.

Sazh was shooting from the steps, he could be spotted be all the Cie'th but he could take out the biggest threats. This plan lasted until he had to retreat because the steps were full of Cie'th. Vanile was casting Fira as much as she could, but this only bought them time before the rest of the Cie'th came.

Sazh and Vanile had just finished off a group of them when a call was heard, it was Fang.

"Sazh, Vanile run, were leaving" as Fang got insight of the house she closed her eyes as she attacked a Cie'th. A clean kill.

"Fang, we can't"

"What do you mean?" Sazh bit his lip and replied

"Vanile, she's injured"

Fang stopped, she took a moment to reply

"Is she ok?" Lightning was just behind Fang and gave Sazh better question's.

"Sazh, were is she and can she run?"

"Vanile's with me and she can barely sit up"

"Shit, where coming for you Vanile, hang in there"

Fang was first in, Vanile was slumped on the floor, using a wall for support. Lightning was just behind her and had decided what to do before even entering the house.

"Sazh, you stay with Vanile, me and the rest of us will clear a way out, we will come back and carry her out of here. Looks like we will be training on them"

The rest of us? Fang cursed, that meant her. She watched as Snow and Hope arrived, and how Lightning had told them her plan, no time to argue. Fang looked down, and Vanile noticed.

"Can Fang stay as well as Sazh?" Lightning was puzzled at this remark, doing so would only slower her plan.

"Why?"

"Sazh has defended me enough, he deserves a break. If a lot of Cie'th come when your gone Sazh might not be able to kill them all"

"Good thinking" Fang jumped at this opportunity "Go on, leave, the more time you spend here the longer we waste"

Lightning didn't agree with the idea, because Sazh seemed to be able to fight fine, but there was no time to argue. She stared at the three as she left. Not long after Sazh went outside and sat on the steps.

"Thanks Vanile, I owe you one" Vanile had been smiling since Fang had arrived, she knew exactly what Fang was thinking when she looked down.

"I think I owe you more Fang, were more even now" Fang gave a small laugh as she looked at Vanile wounds.

"What happened when we left?"

"Some Cie'th came. I took on some then more came" Fang's eyes sharpened

"Didn't Sazh do anything?"

Sazh had heard his name mentioned by Fang, he was prepared to start arguing with her about being careless when Vanile spoke.

"yes, it weren't his fault, he were fighting Cie'th too, he stopped when I got into trouble and killed them all, he saved me"

Soon after this Lightning returned, they had a way clear for now, but knew Cie'th would be filling it back up soon.

"were leaving, fast. Fang, you need help carrying Vanile?"

"I can carry her alone, lets go"

The group headed out at walking speed Lightning at the front with Sazh just behind. Fang carrying Vanile were at the back with Hope and Snow either side. Lightning normally called a target in the distance and attacked it as Sazh shot it. This worked until Lightning attacked one, to find many to one side, Sazh called Snow and Hope in to Aid Lightning but again didn't see the Cie'th not far behind Fang.

"Sazh!" Fang called him as she lay Vanile down, she had been told to turn around by a worried Vanile and seen the danger. Fang's Bladed lance was the ideal weapon to block the Cie'th as the others ran back to help.

After that attack the group closed together only attacking when necessary, fatigue had hit the group, the Cie'th didn't cause much harm, but their attacks had to be dodged and the amount of them made them a much bigger threat. but when they left Oerba the numbers sharply fell, it was early afternoon when the group overthrew Lightning's decision to continue, the entire group found an idea space to make camp, and Fang was relived to see Vanile gaining the strength to walk. The group had an early night knowing tomorrow, things would be back to the way they were before. Walking at Lightning's pace for half a day and spending the other half complaining that she's too fast.

* * *

the end :D

Gosh, final piece much longer than I thought, more than double. This were meant to be a little dabble into it, I didn't even think of a fight scene. I'll probably take couple days off now takes me ages to start+finish stories.


End file.
